


Nowhere to Go

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, F/M/M Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, fat reader, plus size reader, reader loves noctis and prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Sleepy mornings at the haven
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536328
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

The muffled rustling of sleeping bags is what brings you out of your dreamless sleep; slowly opening your eyes, you see Ignis sitting up and stretching, fumbling for his glasses, raking a hand through his sandy blond hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Pity—Ignis is just as pretty with his hair down as he is with it in spiked-up bangs. 

You let out a soft “Nooooooo” in protest, rubbing the sleep from one crusty eye. 

Ignis turns around and meets your half-lidded gaze, chuckling as he sees you pouting. “What, love?” 

“Your hair,” you mumble. “Looks nice down.” 

“Oh?” He runs his fingers through it again, carefully piecing it this way and that, finally combing it back down against his forehead, side swept. “Better?” 

“Yeah,” you say with a yawn. “Breakfast?” 

“On my way to make it. You stay here and rest. We’ve nowhere to go just yet.” Ignis gets to his knees and pets your head, drawing contented hums from you, before crawling gracefully from the tent. 

Once the adviser has left, your focus shifts back to the two bodies surrounding you. Noctis is plastered to your back, shirtless and a little sticky with the wilderness heat, but holding onto you with a vice grip as he breathes deeply, lost in dreamland. Prompto is cuddled to your front, lying so that he’s lower, head of fluffy blond hair tucked under your chin, face all but nuzzled into your boobs. You sigh happily, wiggling more against him, letting your head fall on top of his. He unconsciously grips you tighter, fingers brushing Noct’s arm that’s thrown around your middle. You can’t help but feel warm and happy, even though you’re sore from the plethora of battles yesterday. You let yourself relax and doze off again. 

Sometime later, you hear the tell-tale thud of Gladio’s footsteps and the rustling of the tent flap. “C’mon, lazy bums. Up and at ‘em. Iggy made omelets.” 

You groan, opening your eyes to the view of Prompto’s hair—but your stomach betrays you. “Can’t move,” you say. “Trapped. Don’t send help.” 

Gladio snorts. “I can fix that.” He enters the tent and works his giant hands between you and Noctis, prying the sleeping prince from your back. 

“Noooooo, don’t take him,” you whine. 

You hear Noct’s grunts as Gladio flips the prince over his shoulder. “Sorry princess, His Royal Pain in the Ass needs to eat.” 

“No,” mumbles Noctis as he hangs limply over his Shield’s shoulder—but he’s too tired to fight. 

You sigh as Gladio exits the tent with one of your boyfriends. As much as you really want to stay asleep, hunger is gnawing at you incessantly. You begin to run your fingers through Prompto’s hair with purpose. 

“Prom,” you whisper. 

“Mmmmmmm,” is the high-pitched reply. 

“Gladio stole Noctis. And Iggy made breakfast.” 

“Bad,” he drawls sleepily. “And good. Respectively.” 

You giggle and shrink back from him so you can look him in the eyes. 

Prompto shifts so that he’s face to face with you. He gives you a lazy smile, one that crinkles up his pretty face. “Mornin’,” he says sleepily. “Sleep ok?” 

You blush and nod. Even after all these years, he still gives you butterflies. “Yeah. You and Noct kept me safe and warm.” 

“Hmmmm, good,” Prompto says, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Should we go rescue our prince charming?” 

“Ugh, I guess so,” you laugh. “Stupid Gladio. But I’m also really hungry, so...” 

“Maybe we can take another nap later,” says Prompto, shifting to sit up and stretch. “After all, Iggy did say we didn’t have anywhere to go today. We’re staying at the haven an extra night.” He crawls to the tent door and pushes open the flap, holding it. 

You nod and throw off the blanket that had been covering the three of you, yawning as you follow your second boyfriend out into the quiet morning. 


End file.
